May I have this Dance?
by Nanashi Wanderer
Summary: Robin x Maribelle fluff. A collection of oneshots developing the relationship between our lovely noblewoman and Ylisse's tactician.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to FE: A. **

**May I have this Dance?**

"Robin, may I h…have this dance," Olivia stammered out, a bright scarlet blush adorning her face.

Nervously giving his affirmative, the white haired young man allowed himself to be led off to the dance floor by the blushing pinkette. From the back of the room, Maribelle watched the duo with disdain.

"A pair of fools," she muttered to herself, running a hand through her golden blonde hair.

However, her eyes remained focused on the duo. Watching them closely, she noted the space between them and the familiarity that they held with one another. Clearly, Robin had been spending a lot of time with her, the strumpet. Scowling fiercely, she didn't even notice her closest friend walk up beside her.

"Is there something bothering you?" Lissa's cheerful and energetic voice broke Maribelle out of her reverie.

Startled, the blonde troubadour turned to face the cleric. Placing a hand over her chest in an attempt to calm her racing heart, she finally managed to pull off a playful glare.

"You know darling, you shouldn't sneak up on a lady like that. I could've had your head if you weren't careful," she chastised friendlily.

"Of course milady," Lissa acquiesced, giggles following her statement. "Though, that doesn't deter my original question. Are you alright?"

Maribelle let out a sigh. She knew her friend wouldn't leave her alone to her thoughts. Speaking about what she was feeling was going to be a required activity now that Lissa had found her. Gathering up her needed courage, the young woman finally decided to speak.

"I don't think Robin should be out there like this," she began. "As the Ylissean military's tactician and Chrom's advisor, he should be holding himself to a higher standard than…that!"

Lissa tilted her head to see what Maribelle was pointing at. Finding Robin dancing cheerily with Olivia, a sly smile spread across her face. Checking to make sure that her brother was still doing what he had been when she last saw him, the cleric mentally nodded her confirmation for her plan of action.

"Well, Chrom's over there making a fool of himself with his wife. So, I don't see any issue with Robin's actions. He actually seems to be a lot more respectful of his station than my brother," Lissa said with a smirk.

Looking over to see what her friend was speaking about, Maribelle knew that her excuse was forfeit as she watched Chrom fawn, very unprofessionally, over his bride, Sully. The temptation to palm her face grew strong, but she resisted it. Even though, as she claimed, the two leaders of the Shepherds didn't act their station, she would not fall to their level. Yes, that was a valid excuse.

"Darling, while you may be right, that doesn't change the truth," she stated confidently.

Lissa's smirk grew wider. She was leading Maribelle into her trap and it was a very satisfying feeling; almost as satisfying as pranking Robin.

"Well, then I hope you don't mind if I go and cut in with them. I want a chance to dance with Robin before the nights over," she said saucily, knowing all too well how Maribelle would react.

"Go. Right. Ahead." She ground out, her teeth clenching and grinding (a very unladylike act) as she gave Lissa an awkward smile.

Giggling, Lissa scampered off to where Robin and Olivia had just finished dancing. A sly smile on her face, she sidled up to Robin and latched her hands around his arm.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" she asked, hoping not to embarrass the nervous dancer.

"I…I don't mind," she stuttered out, a pleased smile on her face.

"Thank you!" the cleric replied before dragging Robin away. "Suave one, aren't you?"

The question startled the tactician. They were out of earshot of the dancer, but it was still an unexpected question to hear. Contemplating how to answer (without sticking his foot in his mouth) Robin finally decided upon his answer.

"I don't understand."

He grimaced as he spoke, but Lissa seemed to find it amusing. Laughing at his words, she moved him into an opportune position before beginning to dance. Moving somewhat gracefully with one another, Robin was curious as to why Lissa chose a spot so close to the back wall.

"Chrom's wedding was spectacular, wasn't it?" Lissa finally spoke up again.

"Yes, that it was," Robin answered her. "Though, I think they both would have preferred to have it in the barracks with only the other Shepherds around."

Lissa giggled. Robin clearly knew Chrom well. Sully too from the sounds of it. This pomp and circumstance surrounding the wedding was overwhelming for the newlyweds. They would've been much more at ease if they had been allowed less of a spectacle and more of a celebration.

Shaking her head, she refocused her thoughts on what she was trying to do. Moving so that Robin would get a good look at the sulking Maribelle, her eyes lit up when she saw his drawn to her.

"Why isn't Maribelle dancing?" he asked her, confusion lining his expression.

"No one's asked her," Lissa offered sadly.

Robin's confusion grew stronger at that comment. Why would no one ask Maribelle? Deciding that this fact wasn't what was important, he focused his attention on Lissa.

"Excuse me, but would you mind if I went and asked her for a dance?"

Lissa struggled to keep a thoughtful expression, as if contemplating whether or not she wanted to let him go, but inwardly she was overjoyed. Robin had caught on to what she was wanting. Not that he knew how she had manipulated him over here, but it worked!

"I think I could get Gaius to replace you," she said forlornly, hoping that she wasn't overacting the part.

"You don't mind?" Robin pushed.

"No, I do not mind. Go ahead and ask her to dance," Lissa finally said.

Releasing her once they were standing steady, Robin rushed over to speak with Maribelle and Lissa watched with satisfaction.

"Very manipulative princess didn't know you had it in you," Gaius said as he walked up behind her, a piece of cake hanging from his mouth.

Lissa didn't respond and just watched the events unfold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Maribelle's breath caught in her chest as she watched Robin come towards her. She didn't want to hope, but couldn't stop herself from doing so. Practically praying that he'd ask her to dance, she fought to keep an even and somewhat apathetic expression. She had a reputation to protect and tripping over herself to get him to dance with her was not an option.

"Maribelle!" he nearly shouted out. "Why aren't you out there with everyone else?"

Robin's question threw the young woman off guard. Though she was hoping for him to immediately ask her to dance, she did not expect the concern that he showed her. A scarlet blush spread across her face as he watched her, waiting for an answer.

"I had no urge to go out there and join the masses. It was far more enjoyable to just watch from back here," she answered haughtily.

Robin laughed lightly; he seemed to not buy what she was saying it and it caused her blush to darken.

"Well, I hope that milady will be willing to stray into the realm of the uncouth with me as I ask her for a dance."

Accentuated with a bow, Robin's request melted her heart further.

"O…of course," she stuttered out.

However, at this point she didn't care if she stuttered or not. Robin had actually asked her to dance. Not any of the other women, he had come to her. A new blush adorning her face she held out her hand and waited for him to take it.

When he did, the two glided out onto the dance floor. Robin was doing his best to stay in rhythm, allowing Maribelle to carry their dance at many opportunities. Despite how ungentlemanly that was, the troubadour couldn't find it in herself to care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Panne, Lissa, Cordelia and Sumia watched from a short distance away as the tactician and the troubadour danced. Sighs of contentment and joy escaped from the three humans while the tageul just watched with a pleased smile on her face.

"He seems to finally be figuring it out. You're a very sly one," she told Lissa.

"I know," was the response that the princess gave, her smile growing wider as she watched the two's movements.

"Yes, she seems to be enjoying herself. How wonderful," Sumia added, her eyes sparkling at the sight.

Cordelia tried her hardest not to blush as she watched. This reminded her of something out of one of the romance novels she had, secretly, read. To see it play out before her was astounding and too good to be true.

"Do you think they'll actually move forward in their relationship?" she asked finally.

"Who knows? All I know is that both sides are truly paying attention to one another now. All we can do now is wait and see if anything amazing comes from it," Lissa answered sagely.

This got all of the others to turn to face her with looks of shock.

"Um, what did I do?" the princess asked confused by the looks she was receiving.

"You must become a relationship guru! Help me out!" Cordelia nearly cried out.

Sumia responded the same way and soon Lissa was engulfed by the two Pegasus Knights.

From the dance floor, Robin watched the event from over Maribelle's shoulder. Lissa was getting her just deserts for meddling like this. That was for sure. However, compared to the woman in his arms, he could care less. Turning his attention back to Maribelle, he gave her a soft smile.

"Thank you very much milady for this dance," he said.

"You're very welcome," the blushing noblewoman replied.

End of May I have this Dance?

**A/N: And here is my first Fire Emblem: Awakening fic. Man, this took a huge amount of work to get right. I tried numerous other ideas, but they just didn't seem to work and then I put together this one and… voila! It worked! Now, I think I'm the first person on here to post a Robin x Maribelle fic and I will tell you that this will not be my last one with this pairing. **

**As much as I love Lucina's character, on my second playthrough I felt myself compelled towards Maribelle. And boy I am glad that I did. She's such a wonderful character and the supports are so damn charming. So, I really wanted to write something with this pairing and contemplated putting together one from Morgan's perspective, but that didn't work out. So, one night earlier this week, I randomly started thinking about dances and celebrations. Particularly things like the festival in Tangled and then I got my idea; why not a jealous Maribelle watching as Robin is dragged around by other women. From there, it just flowed!**

**So, that's how you all ended up with this story. I hope you enjoyed and that you'll look forward to anything else that I put into this fandom. I'll mostly be doing oneshots like this as I work on a couple of other multi-chapter fics, but I'm so hooked on this game, that it may seem like I'm working on multi-chapter fics with how much I want to post. **

**Oh, and let me know if you want to see more of this pairing in this timeline. I have ideas buzzing around for more Robin x Maribelle that takes place following and preceding this fic. **

**Anyways, I think I'm starting to ramble and don't really want to do that. So, if you enjoyed, please let me know. A review or PM is always appreciated and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible (if it's a PM). So, until my next fic, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**P.S. I mentioned Robin x Lucina before and I have to say that if you haven't already checked it out, I'd recommend checking out 'Time Matters Not' by Gone2GroundEX. It's pure fluff and fun fluff at that. While I may not write that pairing myself (I've fallen in love with Lucina x Gerome) it's still an amazing read and highly recommended. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to FE: A. **

**I Don't Think this Worked!**

Maribelle was unbelievably excited. Chrom had agreed to allow her to screen any males who wished to confront her darling Lissa. It was a very important role. She was a noblewoman, Lissa was a princess and it was her honor to make sure that she only interacted with those who were right for her station.

Taking a calming breath, the blonde troubadour had to hold back her excitement. Though she wasn't out there searching for glory, she couldn't help the swell of pride that filled her heart when she was recognized. And today was her first official interview.

Heading towards the tent where she would hold these interviews, she tried to guess at who she would find. If it was Ricken or Kellam, she would probably let them right by. The two were very good people and both held a strong sense of honor and even nobility about them. Anyone else, they would have to go through the full interview.

Stepping inside the tent, she felt affronted by the sight she beheld. Lying upside down in the chair was their fabled tactician. Staring at the young man, she tried to figure out what she should do. Deciding to just sit down and begin the interview, she proceeded to her own chair.

Once in the chair, she covered her mouth and cleared her throat, startling the tactician. As he fell out of the chair, she could not help, but think how just it was for this to happen to him. Making a mockery of her, even as indirectly as he did, would not be tolerated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there," Robin said sheepishly as he righted himself. "Chrom told me I had to go through you before I could speak with Lissa. He said he didn't want to usurp your authority."

Maribelle smiled at that news. Even her liege's closest friend had to go through these channels. Chrom had taken her seriously and was truly giving her the respect for it. That pleased her greatly.

"Of course, now, let us begin this interview," she said, beckoning for Robin to return to his seat.

Obeying, Robin followed the motion and righted his fallen seat before settling into it. Locking eyes with the troubadour, he waited for her to begin.

"Now, I'll need to see papers stating exactly who you are," Maribelle began, an official tone emanating in her voice.

"Um, I don't have any papers," Robin said as soon as she finished. "Part of being an amnesiac who may, or may not, be from Ylisse."

Maribelle sighed. This was going to be more difficult than she had originally intended. And how did he not have papers. Chrom could have created some that would give some information about him.

Seemingly as if responding to her turmoil, Robin spoke up.

"Do you have any paper in here? I can write out anything you need me to. At least, that I can remember," he offered.

Maribelle stood up calmly. She knew she had some paper, mainly for her to write notes on, and was more than willing to give this man a small chance. A lack of forethought could be forgiven this one time, though she would deign to make it clearer that proper papers were needed for these interviews.

"I need you to fill out all personal information, history included, that you can give me. You will also need to provide me with at least two character references," she listed off as Robin began to write.

The white haired young man finished quickly and handed the papers back to Maribelle. As she read over them, her face contorted into sorrow. She hadn't realized how extreme the tactician's amnesia was; she had even blown it off as no more than a ruse, but as she read over his writing she could see differently. His history began in the field with Chrom, Lissa and Frederick. His character references were Chrom, Stahl and Kellam. Those in the camp he was closest to. Placing the paper down, she worked to reaffirm her composure before facing him.

"I have some questions now, if you don't mind," she began once the paper was out of her sight.

"Go right ahead. I'm here and at your disposal," Robin replied, a grin on his face.

Taking a moment to compose herself, Maribelle ran through her list of questions. Finding one that she knew Robin could answer, she looked directly into his eyes before speaking.

"What are your intentions towards Lissa?"

Robin's laugh was not what she expected when she asked the question. It affronted her to listen to him mock her question with his laughter and she was tempted to kick him out right then and there

Robin though, seemed to catch onto Maribelle's growing hostility and stopped his laughter. Straightening his posture, he coughed in an attempt to clear his throat and compose himself. Facing the vicious glare that the troubadour was giving him, he gulped nervously.

"I'm sorry for offending you, my intent was not to do that," he started. "I only find that the question seemed more like something I would face from Chrom if I was romantically pursuing her."

"You're not trying to pursue her?" Maribelle asked confused by what Robin was saying. "But she's got such strong wiles and they entrance all, but the strongest willed men."

Robin shrugged; he didn't really understand what Maribelle was going on about.

"Chrom told me to come see you before speaking to Lissa… I didn't realize that I would be interviewed as if I was a suitor."

Maribelle wanted to cry. Chrom didn't understand what she meant either. That or he was getting back at her for something. There could be no other reason that Robin had been sent here first.

"Um, Maribelle, are you alright?" Robin's voice broke into her thoughts. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Wiping at her face, the noblewoman was even more ashamed that she had allowed tears to form in front of the amnesiac commoner. As she fought back more tears, she felt a comforting hand upon her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Robin there with a worried look on his face.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he repeated. "Scare off potential suitors, anything?"

A blush appeared on her face as she listened to his offer. His caring nature was a rumoured aspect of his character, but she didn't expect it to be genuine. Pulling out a kerchief from her pocket, she wiped her face clean, though was unable to remove the blush. Looking directly into Robin's face, she gave him one of her normal smiles.

"If you could intimidate suitors in some way, that would be pleasant," she said in a hushed tone. "Just don't let anyone know I sent you to do that."

Robin chuckled as he stared into her eyes.

"You won't hear this come back to you. I'll make sure that your interviews are a thing to be feared!"

The troubadour's blush deepened as she suddenly clued into the proximity between the two of them. Standing up from her seat, she walked past Robin and toward the tent's flap. Opening it slightly, she beckoned for him to proceed out.

Grinning, Robin obliged, giving her a slight bow. Then, just as she started blushing again, he steeled his expression and exited the tent. Before he could fully leave though, she grabbed his arm and leaned close to him.

"You can speak with Lissa," she whispered, her face going a darker shade as she initiated the close contact.

Robin gave a curt nod in understanding before heading out and into the camp.

Left alone, Maribelle felt herself grow extremely weary. She really didn't like this interview. It dragged out a very unladylike side of herself and she wasn't sure that she minded. Shaking the thought out of her head, she composed herself and swore that she wouldn't allow this sort of thing to happen again.

Yet, within her mind, she couldn't find a reason to not meet with the tactician again. He intrigued her, and she wanted to know more. Maybe he could provide her some information on the language of the masses.

End I Don't Think this Worked!

**A/N: Okay, another Robin x Maribelle oneshot. I love this pairing a lot and want to expand the romance that develops between the two. For this reason, this oneshot jumps back to the beginning and an AU first encounter between the two of them (well after her rescue). It also is meant to build her interest towards the first support in game (which I may do an adaptation of in this set of oneshots). Oh, and I just had to involve Maribelle and Chrom's discussion from one of their supports (involving her interviewing men interested in Lissa). **

**This was also a fun one to right. I enjoy writing these two and hope that I am making some cute stories (as I am intending to with this newly minted oneshot collection). If you enjoyed, please let me know in either a PM or review and I hope you'll be excited for the next oneshot!**

**So, until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**Review Replies**

**Mzr90: I will definitely try to write a oneshot with one of those two. Most likely Cherche as I'm struggling to put together a non-angsty Cordelia one…**

**Zsar: I did pair Sully and Chrom together. Their supports are really nice and she fulfills the childhood friend relationship in the party!**

**ImagineWriter: An Olivia fic is in the works! It is in the planning and brainstorming stages right now, but it is in the works!**

**The Hybrid Monkey: I can see the awkwardness of that. Just blame the father for being pushy and wanting a child named after his mother! **


End file.
